Excalibaby
by Miso Ramen Soup
Summary: In all honesty, Arturia has no slightest idea how to raise a child. Obviously, her brother is too much of an idiot to think about that before he dumps his kid in front of her front door. [AU!]
1. What In The Actual Fuckery, Arthur!

**_❝Do not procreate! Children are fucking evil!❞_**  
— **_something that Nero definitely did not say (... probably)_**

* * *

In all honesty, Arturia has no slightest idea how to raise a child.

Really.

There is an endless list to the things that she can do, admittedly. She was raised to be independent, raised to not relay on anyone, and raised to be a quick thinker, but by God, none of his father's words of wisdom could ever prepare her for this.

"Eat your vegetables, Mordred." She says in a authoritative voice.

Usually her tone would make even the toughest man alive adhere yet, this time, she is only met with a tiny huff and an equally tiny hand pushing her plate as far as she could.

"Don't wanna!" The shriek makes her cringe.

Arturia tries her hardest to not let her lose her temper then because that's the last thing that she needs. "Mordred Pendragon, eat your vegetables. I'm not gonna ask you twice." She continues sternly.

Said Mordred on the other hand merely crosses her arms on her chest. "How about you eat your vegetables first? Stupid hag." The name this FOUR YEARS OLD called her is enough to make her eye twitch. Often times she wonders just how did her brother raised her for her to know such words.

Then again, Arthur is shady in his own ways.

Inhaling a deep breath, Arturia shakes her head and reminds herself to be patient because she's talking to a kid.

"I don't need to eat vegetables. I've already grown to my full and best stature." The older of the two replies before bringing the lips of her mug to her mouth.

"Gueh," Mordred fakes gag before turning to the side. "The fact that you're still small is enough to convince me that vegetables don't make people grow!" Then she stands on her chair and starts to pound her tiny fist on the table. "I want meat! Vegetables are not going to make me big! I want meat! Meat! Meat! Meat!"

Oh, my fucking God.

What had she ever done to deserve this?

* * *

Arthur Pendragon definitely has some good qualities of his own. Arturia is not blind to not see that.

While technically he is viewed as the "black sheep" of the family, her brother is great at what he's doing. When he left and went against their father's wishes (Uther wanted him to be a doctor, Arthur had other plans) nobody was really expecting that he'd make a name for himself in his choosen field.

Much to everyone's awe, he did.

Being an archaeologist (in their father's eyes, anyways) isn't really a big deal, it is certainly the less favorable job that one would choose—again, their father's words—but when you find evidences that the tale of King Arthur had been very much real, that is the time you become a big deal. And Arthur (oh, the irony) was able to dug up evidences that proved that the great King had been pretty much alive at some point, and it was definitely a cherry on top when he found the Excalibur, hidden in a dungeon that was meters and meters underground in a nameless castle in the middle of a very vast unknown forest.

It was like fate itself for the Archaeologist Arthur Pendragon to find King Arthur Pendragon.

(And ironic. There's has been tons of joke made due to that fact.)

Needless to say, her brother was able to prove himself to those who doubted him.

For what he's worth, her brother could be the smartest person that she'd ever met, but if there's one thing that she learned growing up with him, it's the fact that he has tendencies to be the craziest person that you'll ever meet.

She'd proven that right when one day, after a long tedious day at the police station and she's nearly dragging her half asleep body to her apartment, she sees a little girl sitting in front of her door. Arturia noted the two suitcase besides her and how she held the Lion plush in her arms, not tightly enough that would indicate that she's afraid. Instead, all she saw in those familiar set of green eyes when she looked up were, well, annoyance.

"You're late!" she remember the child exclaimed with a huff.

"Excuse me?" Arturia could only blink in confusion.

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago! You made me wait for an hour!" The little child continued to exclaim, this time standing from her sitting position and crossing her tiny arms in front of her chest.

Shaking her head, the woman frowns. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" She couldn't help but question. And as if realizing that she hasn't introduced herself just yet, the little girl blinks and mutters a small _"oh"._

"Pardon me," The little girl starts with obvious arrogance. She straightens her posture and places her tiny hands on her hips, a stance that made Arturia think of a very haughty prince on one of those movies she likes to waste her time in. Smirking—yep, that's definitely arrogance that she sees—the little girl puffs her chest. "My name is Mordred Le Faye Pendragon! Daughter of Arthur Pendragon and I have descended from Romania to live with you!" She exclaims. "Well, at least that's what Daddy said. He wasn't really clear about it."

Oh.

Wait, wait, wait!

"WHAT?!"

(She's quite sure her scream startled most of her neighbors but possibly disturbing them was the least of her concerns then.)

* * *

That was her first encounter with a niece she never knew existed until Arthur confirmed—after he called later that night—that, yes, she's his kid. It was certain that she's mad at him (after all, never had he contacted them for five years before then and their only assurance that he was still alive and kicking was the articles showcasing and praising him for his latest discovery.) but after he told her that she's the only one who he could trust Mordred with, Arturia let out a dejected sigh.

That pretty much was the start of the mess that she's currently in.

Really, she has no slight knowledge about taking care of a child, much less one that simply refuses to listen. Between grade school, middle school, high school and eventually the police academy, she never had any encounter that would somewhat help her with the unexpected task Arthur gave to her.

And for seriously, she is about to lose her freaking mind.

"Mordred, for the last time, get off the floor." Arturia nearly whines as her niece continue to lay face first in front of her apartment door, refusing to budge and sticks her butt to the air even further. The elder is mildly concerned with the amount of dirt sticking to her uniform (something that cost her quite a fortune even though it was only a miniature version of Fate High School's pleated skirt, white button up underneath a black vest) but her concern is mostly replaced by annoyance and exhaustion.

God, when will her suffering ever ends?

"Don't wanna! You're going to send me to an evil place! I refuse to surrender!" The little girl raises her face from where it's hidden and stuck her tongue out. Arturia feels a vein pop at her antics and she could only sigh in exasperation and rub her temples. "A rightful King never surrenders!"

"We've been through this, Mordred, preschool is not an evil place." Arturia groans and tries to pick the little girl from the floor. Which is pretty much a wrong decision because she let out an ear piercing shriek.

"NO!" Mordred screeches as she curls herself to the ground even further. "That is the place where they start to hypnotize you and force you to be something that you're not! I refuse to lose my identity!" She continues and Arturia once again finds herself questioning if Mordred is really only four. She wouldn't be surprised if Arthur lied about her age to begin with.

"Who on Earth told you that?" Arturia grunts as she manages to pry Mordred off the floor.

The little girl stops struggling for a moment and shrugs. "Daddy did." And she is back to wriggling herself off her aunt's grasp.

 _Oh, for fuck's sake, Arthur!_

Never had Arturia ever want to punch her brother then. Well, except for the time where he stole and ate the steak she's been saving for midnight snack from the fridge when they were thirteen.

"Mordred, stop resisting! I need to go to work too!" Arturia groans and carries the still resisting Mordred to the direction of the elevator, since obviously it's quite an hazard to use the stairs when you're carrying a wriggling child. Entering the elevator, the elder let out a relieved sigh and places Mordred back to the floor just as the door closes.

The little girl immediately makes a run for the buttons and slams her little fingers on them not so gently, giggling as she did so. Sighing—God, she'd been doing that a _lot_ lately—she reaches for the top of Mordred's backpack and pulls her away. And of course, the little girl is not so happy about this.

Crossing her arms on her chest, Mordred glares at her reflection on the steel door. Arturia still had her hand on her backpack and there is obviously no chances of escape. The little girl scrunches her nose at the thought.

Then, an (evil) idea crosses her mind.

Looking up to the floor number, Mordred blinks for a couple of times before she smirks just as the number hits the ground floor.

Arturia literally had no idea what came to her when Mordred takes hold of her pants and pulls it down just as the elevator doors opens. The woman is quick to flush red when her plain black underwear is laid bare for the person standing outside of the elevator.

Unfortunately for her—of all fucking days—her green eyes locks with confused, slightly half lidded crimson ones. The way the eyes' owner's hair is not in its usual stylish state and how crumpled his white shirt as well as the bags under his eyes indicates that he is possibly hangover, and Arturia wishes that he is still drunk just so she can save her dignity.

Yet, when his eyes falls south, her ears fully turns into a crimson color just as realization reflects on them. And when his lips quirks up before a loud taunting laugh escapes his mouth, she wishes for the world to blow up already.

Seriously, of all the people who would see her in this state, it just had to be this jerk.

She hates her fucking life.

(... And Mordred is already running away.)

* * *

 **© TYPE MOON**

 **Fore warning, this is going to be random and crackish lol. If you're looking for a serious story, this ain't it.**


	2. That Lady In Black Definitely Wants Me!

_❝ **To be honest, if I could go back to heaven and talk to God, I'd marched up to him and say; "my, dude! The creation of strawberry short cake is the only thing that your humans did right."❞**_

 _ **\- Something that Lucifer definitely did not say (...probably)**_

* * *

Mordred has major issues with this so called Fuyuki City.

First and foremost, it doesn't have any field where she can run around and fight monsters like in Trifas where the open fields are abundant and she could bully them monsters to her heart contents. All she sees here are lame-assed unnecessarily tall buildings and the monsters are all weak. Everything about this place is dull and she hates how her movements are limited.

Not only that, but she's sure as hell that this woman in black wants to kidnap her.

"Don't worry yourself too much, Arturia." Semiramis says as she crouches beside Mordred, hands firmly on the little girl's shoulders. "I'll take care of Mordred." The woman ends with a very suspicious smile on her face.

 _ **Scary! This woman is freaking scary!**_

The little girl doesn't even hesitate in screaming when Semiramis carries her. "I'm sorry! I won't pull your pants down again, just don't leave me with this scary lady!" She screams and reaches her hands out to Arturia who rubs her temples in return.

"Mordred, that's rude." The woman grumbles before apologetically tipping her head down to the woman who is carrying her niece. "I'm so sorry for her attitude. I'll make sure that she won't do it again."

"It's fine! It's fine! You know how kids are, they don't have much filters. That's one of their selling points." the woman giggles with a wave of her free hand. When she throws another ominous smile to her direction, Mordred could already see her own days flash before her very eyes.

 _ **This woman is definitely up to something!**_ The child freezes in fear.

"You think so?" Arturia questions and Mordred really wants to snap some sense into her aunt's head.

 _ **CAN'T YOU SEE THAT SHE'S PLANNING SOMETHING?! STUPID WOMAN!**_ She wants to scream but when Semiramis squeezes her gently—as if saying that it's futile to resist—Mordred involuntarily swallows her words.

"Yes!" Semiramis exclaims, far too cheerful for the little girl's liking. "Oh, and isn't it about time that you leave?" The woman asks, not even bothering to hide how she wants her to disappear already. If her aunt notices this, she doesn't show. Instead, the stupid woman merely tips her head down to the elder and says a small _'I'll pick you up later'_ to Mordred and turns her back without saying more.

 _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ The small child could only reach her hand out to her disappearing form.

They stand there until Arturia exits the preschool's front door, and when the door finally closes, Semiramis runs to a corner with Mordred in her arms. Taking her phone out of her pocket, she goes to her Skype app, hurriedly taps on a name, and waits for her call to come through.

When it did, Semiramis goes on full on crazy. "Look, Shiro! Look! I found my dream child! Let's keep her!"

"What the hell are you saying, creepy woman?!" Mordred screeches and pushes her tits away that are suffocating her.

Said Shiro merely blinks his golden eyes and tilts his head. "Semiramis," he starts. "Preschoolers are not pets you can adopt so easily. Didn't I tell you that?" The man says with a kind smile.

Semiramis clicks her tongue at this. She pulls Mordred closer to her chest and glares at the man on her phone screen. "Then give me one that looks like this." She demands which makes the man sigh.

"You say that…" he trails off and scratches his head. "But I don't want a kid."

 _ **THIS GEEZER HAS A DEATH WISH!**_ Mordred sweats profusely as Semiramis squeezes her tight.

"Is that so, darling?" The woman says with a smile on her face. Yet the dark aura hanging above her is far too thick to ignore. But this is one dense idiot because instead of apologizing, he simply replies a cheerful _"yup!"_ which doesn't help the tiniest bit base on the way the woman's brow twitches. "Then you wouldn't mind if I cut your dick, right? I mean, if it doesn't serve its purpose then we should just get rid of it." She says with her obviously pissed off smile still present on her face.

This makes Shiro flinch and look nervous for once.

"N-no, that's not what I meant." He sweats.

(Moments later he finally agrees that Semiramis could keep Mordred so long that his wife doesn't do anything to Amakusa Tokisada Shiro Jr.

… Luckily, the little girl manages to escape before Semiramis could really do kidnap her.)

* * *

 **© TYPE MOON**

 **so i rewatched Apocrypha and I still do think that SemiShiro was the best pair! *cries***

 **anyways, just a quick drabble i made in my semi-sober state lol. And I plan on changing the title to 'Daily Lives Of Arturia And Mordred' bc that's what basically this is. _(:з」∠)_ if there's a scene you want me to make, feel free to tell me! That's all, byeee ~**


	3. The King In The Eyes Of His Prince

**_❝He said "you can be anything you want to in this great big world" but I'm always gonna be daddy's little girl.❞_**  
 _—_ ** _Daddy's Little Girl / The Shires_**

* * *

If there's anything that she can be certain of, it's that she really do love her father.

She never met her mother, honestly speaking. Uncle Gawain told her that she shouldn't think of her much because he has them alongside Arthur, and that she's lucky because she has so many uncles loving her, and so she doesn't. She never had the chance to anyway, they always make sure that she's having fun in their little bungalow back in Trifas.

That too. If there's also another thing she can be certain of, is that she loves her uncles as well. Even though Uncle Merlin is more or less strange and Uncle Lancelot has tendencies to rampage sometimes, she doesn't care because to her eyes, they are the best uncles that she could ask for.

But no matter how she thinks about it, she still do love her father more.

Arthur is—in her eyes—is everything that a King should be. (Although numerous people had told her that he isn't, that he's something that of an Archeo-something, she doesn't care for in her eyes, he is the King. Besides, Uncle Tristan always chase away those people who dare contradict her so she doesn't care about what they say.)

Mordred likes, no, _loves_ Arthur no matter what people may say, or no matter what he may be. And she could make an endless list of reasons why she does so.

The first reason is because no matter how loud a thunder is, or how much scary the monsters are under her bed, or how painful her bruises are whenever she trips, he always manages to drive her fears and pain away.

One smile and consoling words are all that she needs to calm down. One look into his green eyes and one sight of his ever gentle smile and Mordred feels like no amount of pain or thunder or Boogeyman could hurt her.

With Arthur, she always feels safe.

The second reason is she likes how big his hands are.

Whenever they would take a stroll down the open field near their house, Mordred never forgets to wrap her hand on his little finger. It was always her favorite time of the day. When Arthur's done checking all the papers Bedivere hands him, or done staring into the eyepiece of his microscope, he would always invite her to a stroll and he let her hold onto his finger until they reach the plane where countless wild flowers are growing. Mordred would always take off to gather a bunch of them and whenever she turns around, Arthur is a good distance away looking at her with a smile on his lips. And when she runs back to him with her bouquet in hand, Mordred likes how that smile turns into a full blown grin.

But most importantly—despite of countless other reasons that she could still add—the thing that she loves about him the most is how he doesn't care that she doesn't act like a girl.

Some old ladies down the village would always reprimand her for being so rough, and some of her playmates finds it strange that she prefers knights over princesses, and the fact that she wants to be a King instead of being a princess like Cinderella or Snow White always never fails to make them frown or stare at her weirdly. Which led her to ask herself if there's something that's wrong with her.

When she told Arthur this, the man frowned for awhile before he carried her into his arms. "How could something be wrong about you? You're perfect." He said and placed a soft kiss to her cheek, making her giggle in the process. "Listen here, Mordred." The man continued. "When you grow up, I want you to be anything that you desire, alright? Don't let people dictate you what you should be..."

"Be a prince, be a King. You can travel the world if you like... Be who you _want_ to be and not who you _need_ to be..." Arthur said with a smile. "Is that clear, your highness?" Then he grinned wide just as he questioned her that.

That day on forward, Mordred stopped caring because to her, his father's words are more important than those old ladies who likes to talk bad about Martha from the bookstore down the block.

Mordred Pendragon really do loves his father for a lot of reasons.

She is her King, her mentor, her family. And on his birthday Mordred decided to make a gift that would show just how much she love him.

The image was definitely extravagant in her mind. She pictured it to more amazing than any of those seen on television, something that would make any of those who sees it envious, but when she finally finished it, the little girl found herself disappointed with the finished product.

Mordred wanted to make a crown that would suit her father and make him proud. But all that she was able to make was a crown that was nowhere near what she had in mind.

She was near in tears at the sight of the crown made in cardboard that was unevenly painted in gold. It looked like it'll break with the littlest touch and there was no way she would give this to Arthur. It will only embarrass the both of them.

Sniffing, the little girl was about to throw it out when the person she's supposed to give it to comes inside her room. Naturally, Mordred panicked at the sight of her father and in her haste of hiding that abomination of a thing that she made, the opposite happened for she tripped and her grip on the crown loosened.

Mordred watched with pale face and slacked jaw as it rolled over before stopping directly in front of Arthur, who tilted his head at the thing.

 _This is it! He's going to laugh at it!_ She thought and with the prospect of being humiliated by the father she loves dearly, Mordred folded her feet under her and willed herself to not cry. She focused her eyes on the piece of paper in front of her—finding it the most interesting thing in the whole wide world—and failed to see how Arthur picked the crown up with a smile.

Approaching his daughter, the man crouched down to her level and patted her on the head. When she still refused to look at him, the smile on Arthur's face softens and he wiped the stray tears on her cheek with his thumb.

"Mordred..." He called out and this time, she finally looked up with glassy eyes. Grinning wide, Arthur offered her the crown. "Can you put this on Daddy's head?" he asked and all she could do was to not sob in happiness and nod.

Taking the handmade imperfect crown from his hand, she stood on her tippy toes and placed it on Arthur's head. And when the man finally looked up, Mordred was mesmerized by how perfect he looked wearing it. Arthur was able to make that trashy thing look like something that would cost a fortune.

He was, in every aspect, in every angle, a King out of a storybook.

And when he carried her, told her that "he's very thankful to his little prince for giving him such a beautiful crown", when he rested his forehead against hers and the morning sun is peeking through her window, Mordred knew then that no fairy tales out there could par up with this.

That's right, the little prince loves her King, and he is all that mattered together with her uncles.

* * *

With a cry, she wakes up.

She doesn't register what's happening at first, highly confused why she's awake past her bedtime, but when she touches her cheeks and feels how wet they are, she started to tear up. The memory of her dream comes back to her and Mordred rubs her knuckles to her eyes to keep her tears from falling.

 _You shouldn't cry!_ She reminds herself. She _mustn't_ cry. She promised her father and uncles that she wouldn't while she is away. She promised everyone that she wouldn't shed a single tear while they fixed whatever it is that they had to fix back in Trifas.

And yet, a tiny sob still escapes her mouth.

 _Dammit, if I don't stop now that stupid hag is going to hear me and she's going to tell Daddy!_ Mordred bites her lower lip as her shoulders shakes with her silent cries.

But despite of her attempt, Arturia already heard her which is why she's currently standing in front her open door.

"Mordred?" The woman calls out, making the little girl flinch in response. When Arturia gets a good look of her tiny form, she frowns. She is undeniably crying and way she is biting her lower lip definitely hurt. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" She questions and approaches her. But being the stubborn child that she is, Mordred simply wipes her eyes with her comforter and looks away.

"Go away, old hag and I'm not crying." The little girl replies and simply focused her eyes on her comforter when Arturia takes a seat on her bed.

"Right. Your eyes are simply sweating, is that it?" Arturia says, remembering one of Emiya's comebacks to piss Rin off.

Instead of lying or agreeing to what she said, Mordred simply keeps quiet and clutches her comforter harder. Her shoulders are still shaking and as the moments passes, her tears starts to freely fall from her eyes. Even still, Mordred doesn't let a single sob escape her mouth.

 _This is the worst._ Arturia thinks. She has zero knowledge in calming a little kid down, much more a crying one. And obviously this crying is not something that is a product of a tantrum. Her best guess is that she must have dreamt about something awful and obviously, her _pride as a king_ is not going to make her admit that.

Arturia merely sighs. She is tempted to give Irisviel a call and ask her what she should do but calling her at this time is rude, and she promised Arthur that she would take care of her. With that, the woman knows that she has to deal with this on her own.

Mordred wonders why this annoying hag hasn't left yet, and she is about to tell her off when she feels a soft hand pat her on the head.

The action makes her cease her crying and she feels her tiny heart skips a beat at the familiar feat. Blinking her tears, Mordred looks up and she sees a pair of green eyes that she's so used to seeing to someone else's face. And yet, the way she is looking at her is familiar. The smile on her face, even under the limited lighting coming from the hallway, is as warm as the person she dreamed of and Mordred couldn't stop her tears as they fall once more.

This time, she cries loudly and this time, Arturia throws all hesitation out of the window and pulls Mordred on her lap.

The woman cradles her head while the little girl burrows her face to her chest, crying. Arturia wonders if she's doing it right as she runs her fingers through Mordred's tangled mess of a hair.

Her once quiet apartment is filled with a child's crying at a very ungodly hour and normally, such a thing would have irked her but that very moment she finds herself uncaring. Uncaring of how loud Mordred is crying, and uncaring that she still have to wake up early to prepare their breakfasts and lunches.

Strangely, that very moment she is more concerned with Mordred's well-being, more concerned to have her finally calm down and make her forget about that dream that turned her into this. And as she continues to sit there cradling her in her arms, she couldn't say "no" to Mordred's little request if she could sleep beside her.

Arturia wordlessly carries her niece back to her room and let her get comfortable under her comforter. When she finally joins her, the woman notes that Mordred has calmed down and is now looking at her with her usual—adorable—frown.

"J-just so you know, this doesn't mean that I already like you, or anything." Mordred grumbles despite snuggling to closer Arturia. "Don't get the wrong idea, old hag."

"Whatever you say, Mordred." Is what Arturia simply says as she runs her fingers on her niece. Smiling softly, the woman leans down to plant a soft kiss on her forehead (remembering Irisviel saying that Illya likes if when she does that). "Good night." She whispers.

And as Mordred flushes red with her unexpected affectionate action, the little girl nods and finally closes her eyes.

(She dreams of Arthur again but this time, she doesn't cry because deny as she may, being in Arturia's arms gives her the sense of security and belongingness just like how she feels whenever she's with her father.)

* * *

 **© TYPE MOON**

 **I WAS SUDDENLY HIT BY A PLETHORA OF FEELS OLRIGHT?! PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ME.**

 **(... and by the way, the scenarios that you requested are going to be in the in coming chapters! I will do my best in making them!)**

 **ps.**

 **I'm sorry I lied about this not being a serious fic. Chapters like these might appear from time to time because I am a mess. *sobs***


	4. The World Probably Loathes Me

**_❝Dammit! Why is this happening to me?!❞_**  
 ** _\- Arturia at some point._**

* * *

 **Ah, why is she even not surprised?**

Arturia used to pity those parents who are constantly called out to the counselor's office. _It must have been hard to have children as difficult as theirs,_ she always thought with a shake of her head before going home. For them to put their parents into so much stress, Arturia couldn't help but detest them and decides—at the age of nine—that she would do all that she can to raise her child into a law abiding citizen!

Which is why she became a police officer in the first place. By doing so (at least that's what she thinks) she'll know how to discipline her child when future comes.

That's right. She's always been a law abiding citizen and her respect for the law is something that drove her to be someone who keeps said law in order.

... So please pray the fuck tell why this is happening to her?!

"Unbelievable!" The woman—who she seriously thinks is wearing too much make up—exclaims and points her manicured finger at her. "My dear son goes home one day all bruised up and whose fault do you think that is?! That runt! That daughter of yours had the audacity to lay her dirty finger on him!" She screams and even proceeds on banging her hands on top of the coffee table dividing them.

Arturia doesn't clarify the fact that she isn't Mordred's mother (really) for reasons that she finds it irrelevant, but she do willed herself to not sigh in exhaustion mainly because this woman might get the wrong idea and this entire ordeal will worsen.

Instead, she puts a hand over Mordred's mouth who is sitting beside her on the sofa.

(Knowing her, the little girl might spit something that would not help them in their current predicament.)

"I truly apologize for Mordred's action. I admit that I do lack a lot in terms of disciplining her..." she says and doesn't miss how the little girl throws a glare at her from her spot. "...but with that being said, I was informed that she isn't the only one to be blamed for the entire situation." She ends and let her eyes fall on the little boy sitting beside the woman. While he is indeed covered in bruises, it doesn't escape Arturia's eyes how he flinched and guiltily looks to his side, avoiding the woman's gaze.

"What is this? Are you saying that my boy is capable of barbaric actions like how your daughter is?! How preposterous!" She exclaims and even goes as far as putting a hand over her chest. "He is being raised and taught by the finest tutors out there! Proper etiquette and actions are one of the things that I made sure that he learns so that he grows into the perfect gentleman and you dare accuse him on being on your level?! You commoner?!"

Ah, great. That's just freaking great. Another extremely rich jerk who thinks that they are above everyone else.

As if Gilgamesh isn't already enough, she just has to meet this woman.

"Now, now, Mrs. Jekyll. Please let us all calm down, okay?" Jeanne—who also happens to be the children's teacher—finally see this as the time to intervene. Wearing her kindest smile, the woman places two cups of tea on top of the coffee table in between Arturia and Mrs. Jekyll.

In all honesty this is not even her job.

Mr. Tokisada is supposed to be the one acting as the mediator (with him being the principal for the gradeschooler and preschooler), but again, he's out tending to more important matters.

(Actually, he's only wooing his wife who is sulking once again, leaving Jeanne to deal with these affairs.)

"How can you even tell me to calm down when my son was hurt?! Are you an idiot?!" Mrs. Jekyll exclaims once more.

"N-no, I didn't meant to offend you." Smiling uneasily, Jeanne clasp both of her hand. "But what I'm implying is that we take a deep breath and then let's talk this over, okay?"

"Hah?! _Talk?_ You think a meager talk can fix what that little runt had done?! No! Absolutely not! I want to press some charges! That woman and her daughter needs to learn!"

"P-please ma'am, I don't think we need to go that far. I'm pretty sure we can all come to an agreement when this day ends." The woman suggest only to be meet by another apprehensive reply courtesy of Mrs. Jekyll. No matter where you may look at it, it's pretty obvious that she wants blood by how she reflects all of Jeanne's suggestion of things that doesn't include pressing charges and murder.

With Jeanne doing her best to stop the seething woman, Arturia takes this as the chance to finally let out the exhausted sigh she's been stopping.

Something tells her that this is going to be a pretty long day.

* * *

Luckily for Arturia, they manages to come to an agreement after for a grueling four hours of negotiations where Mrs. Jekyll broke down at some point for dramatic purposes. (She and Gilgamesh should really meet at some point. These jerks.)

So long that Mordred doesn't beat the crap out of her _dear Henry_ again then she's not going to press charges. Suffice to say, that relieved Arturia. If the woman is to press charges then the younger woman would have no other option but to contact their father and that is going lead to whole new lot of trouble.

Trouble because Uther Pendragon has no slightest idea that Mordred even exist and Arthur explicitly asked her to keep his daughter a secret from their ever controlling father.

(Honestly, why are the men in her family so damn complicated?)

With a small tip of the head, Arturia keeps a straight face when the woman merely scoffs and drags her son away. The way the little boy looks behind his shoulder and gives them an apologetic look doesn't escapes her eyes, and it actually makes her wonder if Mordred really did beat such a helpless boy without any acceptable reasons.

Actually, just the fact that the boy looked apologetic is already suspicious. Really, something tells her that her niece's story holds more truth than what that woman spat earlier.

"Lame! You're so lame! Both of you are lame!" Mordred's ear piercing shriek is as uncomfortable and annoying as ever and Arturia could already feel an in coming headache. "You let that two-faced con artist trick you! You even made me apologize! That was so lame! I hate you both!" the little girl continues as she rapidly stomps her feet on the ground.

"We really didn't have a choice, Mor-chan." Jeanne says as she crouches down so that she can be leveled with the little girl. "And beating up Henry was not really nice."

"But he started it!" Mordred shrieks before falling to ground and flails her feet and arms around. "This is so unfair! So unfair! That idiot made fun of me and punched me first!"

With the way how frail Henry look, people might question the credibility of her words. But with how guilty that boy looks, it's not hard to put two and two together and realize that Mordred could be saying the truth. Still, everything's already done and there's no point staying where they are. Sighing, she picks the still throwing a tantrum Mordred from the floor and carries her.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience that we've caused you. I know that you're a very busy person and tending to this troublesome niece of mine is the last thing that you needed..." Arturia says her words with genuine gratitude and even goes as far as bowing. (Well, as much as she can with Mordred in her arms.) "I will make sure this doesn't happen again... Still, you really helped me a lot. If it weren't for you Mrs. Jekyll would have continued on pressing charges." She says to the other woman who merely waves her hands.

"It's fine! What are friends are for, right? And besides..." Jeanne scratches her cheeks and looks bashful for once. "You and A-Arthur helped me a lot when we were younger. See this as my token for gratitude." Is what she says before smiling brightly that nearly blinded Arturia. (The woman swears she even heard the gates of heaven opening followed by the angels singing.)

"Even still, you helped me a lot. You have my and Arthur's greatest gratitude." Says Arturia with a small smile on her face. Knowing that the woman is not going to let it rest so long as she doesn't accept her thanks, Jeanne says a small _"you're welcome, I guess"_ with a small smile.

Satisfied by this, she bids her old friend good bye to finally go home and take that long rest she truly deserves. But with how Mordred is screaming and pulling on her hair (insisting that Arturia is a lame ass stupid hag who can't cook and how she dare humiliate her?!) she knows that she's not going to get that much needed relaxing time.

"I'm so pissed!" Screams the little girl while she continuously struggle within her aunt's hold. "Jekyll deserve my punch! I will take my revenge! I will make sure he cries so hard next time that I see him! This is so unfair!"

The girl's rant is only then met by the elder's exhausted sigh.

Arturia plans on simply ignoring Mordred until they get to her car because, really, rant as she may it doesn't changes the fact that she's been made the sore loser today. Mordred could cry and scream all she wants but no matter how you sees it at a little child's stand point, her brother's little _prince_ freaking lost today's battle.

But with her inclining that she is still going to beat Henry's ass the next time she sees him, the woman couldn't help but halt on her steps.

"Mordred," she starts through gritted teeth and places the child down so that she is towering over her. "You can not beat up that boy again. We already agreed to that back in the chairman's room, didn't we?"

"No!" And she is again met with an ear piercing shriek. " _You_ agreed to that! I'm still going to punch him so hard that he's going to lose all of his teeth!" Then she declares before stomping on the ground like that crazy tantrum thrower that she is.

Ah, fuck being nice. This is the fucking time that she fucking removes her _ahoge_ and let hell freaking lose. Fuck Arthur, fuck everything.

Mordred is still in the midst of her tantrum fest when she abruptly stops upon feeling the sudden accumulation of dark aura around her. Confused, the little girl first surveyed her surrounding in search of something out of place, but when she sees nothing, she looks forward (correction: upward) and sees a pair of eyes menacingly looking down on her.

For once, a scared squeak actually escapes her mouth.

"Fine," The woman who is definitely not Arturia (because when did she got this scary?!) starts as she stares at her with her the coldest gaze Mordred had ever seen. "You can beat Henry up for as much as you want but believe me when I say this... When the monsters finally takes you away for your disobedience, when they finally drags you to the dark abyss with their large claws, trust me, I will not do anything and simply watch them take you away."

Maybe it's the way she says it or the way her eyes seemed to changed color (in Mordred's vision anyway) but there is just something about her words that completely struck fear into the little girl's very core. A fear that is enough to make her shiver and her lower lip wobble.

And as if it wasn't enough, Arturia continues. "Listen to me, little girl. No matter how much you scream for help and no matter how much you scream for Daddy, he is not going to come because you know why?" She says in a low voice and leans down just so she can be a little in level with Mordred. "Because bad and disobedient children are never going to get any help. The monster will continue to devour you alive and you will see your hope and dreams flash before your... Very... Eyes."

A hiccup and the formation of fat tears in the corner of Mordred's eyes are the first signs of doomsday.

And when a loud wail escapes the little girl's mouth, Arturia finally sobers up and regrets her life decisions once more.

Unlike the crying she did the other night due to some nightmare, this one is louder and Mordred's face is a lot redder. With a face palm, she curses the entire universe for the existence of an alternate persona within her that is triggered by certain situations. And of all the situations for said persona to make an appearance, it just had to be when she's with Mordred.

Arthur is definitely, going to skin her alive with that kind but sinister smile of his intact while he does so.

"M-Mordred, I was just kidding. Hush now. I will buy you hamburgers, how about that?" She tries to control the child but obviously it doesn't work and Mordred cries louder instead.

"You're a demon lady!" She screams as snot and tears run down her face. "I'm going to tell this to Daddy! You witch! Demon lady! Con-artist! Uwaaaaahhh! DADDY! DADDY, HELP ME!"

And as the woman struggles to calm her down, the little boy who is hiding on the corner shakes in fear while Arturia's words continues to echo in his head.

Originally running back to apologize to Mordred because in all honesty, and _technically_ , he really did started the fight even though it really wasn't him (his situation is really complicated, okay?!), Henry Jekyll feels guilty that the wrong person is convicted of the crime that he, again technically, did.

But of course, after seeing that demonic being that took over Mordred's aunt, he have to withheld that apology because he just pissed on his pants.

Arturia on the other hand is really going to weep as well if Mordred still doesn't shut up.

* * *

 **© TYPE - MOON**

 **I swear I'm sober when I wrote this.**

 **(this chapter is supposed to be the requested Atalanta-Morded scene but due to some reason, this happened instead. Sorry. The Atalanta-Mordred scenario is going to be in the next chapter. I swear it on my neighbor's dog's grave.)**

 **Yeah! I'm still alive lol. I apologize for disappearing. I decided to catch up to some mangas and books that are on my reading list and forgot to do my responsibilities in the process. Lmao, sorry.**

 **That, and there's also school. Again, I apologize.**

 **Ps.**  
 **You all need to read Fate/Strange Fake, for real. Richard is a total bro.**


	5. Cat Girls are Weird

" **I was like,** _ **'people die when they are**_ _ **killed.'**_ **and then she was like,** _ **'no shit, boi.'**_ **"**

 **Emiya Shirou**

* * *

 **Mordred, for the first time in her life (which isn't that long, really, but she likes to pretend she's been living for a thousand years so shut up) made a list of people she is so going to push in a hole full of snakes.**

Surprisingly, the first one on her list is her Uncle Gawain. The reason behind this is because she still hasn't forgiven him from eating her gingerbread man (something that Arthur baked for her last Christmas and vowed to never eat it forever).

(Needless to say, Gawain has been subjected to her _'revenge'_ then, which was mostly juvenile and consisted of her drawing pictures on his priced horse and calling him a loser on a regular basis.)

The next on her list is Henry Jekyll because the humiliation he and his ugly mother have bestowed upon her is unforgivable.

Lastly, although obviously more people are going to be adding up on the list, is no other than Arturia herself. The girl is more than convinced that the woman is a demon and every day she fears for her life. She is sure as hell that one day Arturia is going to eat her soul in that form she'd shown her the other day.

With a shudder, the little girl continues folding the paper in front of her into a sword. The bell rings then and as if on cue, her classmates stands up and gathers their things.

From the corner of her eyes, she sees Henry looking at her (again) and the girl turns her head to his direction. The uncertain look on the boy's face is quick to morph into complete fear when Mordred gives him a blood curling glare and makes a motion of slitting his throat by running the blade of her unfinished paper sword on hers. A message that isn't hard to decipher in all honesty.

Tail in between his legs, the little boy rushes out of the classroom with tears in his eyes.

(One day, one day for sure, he'll be able to apologize. That day is obviously not today.)

Satisfied that she'd managed to relay her message, she goes back to her origami. Not long after, she feels a soft pat on her shoulder and she sees Fran's familiar face greets her when she looks up. Nodding, the other girl gives her a small wave as a sign of goodbye. Mordred reciprocates the action and watches her retreating form until she is out of the classroom.

Then, she is alone again.

Ten minutes passes by quickly and she finally finishes her origami when Jeanne makes an appearance. Mordred assumes she's done sending off her classmates and is now going to bother her. So with a glare, the little girl shows that her presence is unwanted. Jeanne merely forces an uneasy laugh in her throat and proceeds to crouch down beside the little girl.

"Your Auntie just called," the woman starts. "She told me that she's going to be a little late in picking you up. Do you want me to accompany you until then?" Jeanne tries even though it's pretty obvious that she's going to be rejected.

True to her hunch, Mordred says a quick and firm 'NO' before turning her body away from the woman. Jeanne, who is so used to children being so nice to her and being showered by their affection, feels an arrow stabs her chest and internally cried.

"O-okay then," As much as how she tries to not show how dejected she feels, she is definitely failing. Standing up, the woman let out a sigh and plasters a smile on her face. "Please stay here for the mean time and don't wander off. I will check up on you for every five minutes, is that okay?" After not getting a response from the little girl, Jeanne pouts and walks away.

But of course if you tell Mordred to stay where she is, she'll most likely not do so. (One could say that she is one of those kids who are prone to rebelling.)

Mordred sits still for a couple of seconds and listens to the soft pattering of Jeanne's footsteps. After she's sure that the teacher is finally gone, the little girl jumps off her seat and runs out of the room, not even two minutes after Jeanne left.

The little girl is grinning from ear to ear as she run through the empty hallways with her paper sword in her hand. The preschool is nowhere near the classification of 'huge' in all honesty. It is this two storied Victorian styled house divided by a huge red bricked wall from the main campus of Fate University. But to a four years old, this building is more or less a castle and there are still a whole lot of places she had yet to discover.

Just as she is about to turn to a corner, the little girl comes into a screeching halt when she catches sight of another demon she forgot to put on her list. Mordred is quick to hide behind an antique vase just when Semiramis makes an appearance.

The sound that her stiletto makes echoes throughout the empty hall and it never fails to haunt Mordred in her dreams every time. The sound basically signifies her arrival like the devil announcing his presence with a beat of the drum.

Mordred nearly losses her shit when the woman, who still dresses like someone had died, stops just beside the vase and sniffs.

The little girl is more than convinced that Semiramis can smell her (that freaking explains why she is always on places where Mordred is, the garden, play room, looking through the open door of their classroom with a creepy grin on her face, as if saying 'you will be mine one day, little girl.') and it takes her all to not scream bloody murder when the woman faces the vase and reaches her arm out.

Luckily, Semiramis' phone rings which stop her from finding the little girl's hiding spot.

"I'm coming, alright." The woman snarls at whoever it is on the other line as she continues her interrupted walk. But not before throwing a very scary smile on the direction of the vase, confirming that she knows where she is and the fact that she could have been abducted if it weren't for that call.

Mordred, near in tears, watches the woman's form disappear and decides that, that encounter is definitely the second most terrifying moment of her life.

Fucking demonic women, why are they everywhere?!

When Mordred is sure that Semiramis is not going to jump on her, the girl finally leaves her hiding spot and runs off to the opposite direction.

The little girl takes refuge on the nearest open door and slams it close just in case Semiramis decides to turn around and chase her. She then proceeds to stand on her tippy toes to lock it and steps back. Mordred is still breathing heavily when she turns around and the next thing she sees makes her scream like the pathetic little kid that she is.

Sitting on a velvet sofa not so far from her is another little girl. She is wearing the same uniform as her, signifying that she is also a preschool student, and she is looking at her with such intensity that Mordred has to take a step back. It is only moments later that she finally recognizes who it is. The hair sticking out on the both side of her head which gives her the illusion of faux cat is all that it takes for Mordred to realize who that girl is.

It's Atalanta, a classmate of hers who she has yet spoken to mainly because of her 'don't talk to me' demeanor.

Her overall opinion of the girl from day one is she's basically one of those kids who prefer to be left alone. Mordred had known a couple of them back in Trifas and honestly stays away from them because they generally never get along.

But it is either she suck it up and stays here with Atalanta or goes out there and possibly gets abducted by that demon lady in the process.

Of course, as much as how her classmate unsettles her, Mordred is not an idiot and choose to stay instead.

The following moments that ensued are more or less awkward to say the least.

Not knowing what to do, Mordred simply sits on the ground and tries her best to not look at Atalanta, who has never removed her eyes from her since the beginning. And yet ignoring the other girl is far harder than anticipated. Being with her in this room after running away from Semiramis is almost like she's out of the frying pan and into the fire.

Seriously, what's the deal with this girl? Is this why is she always alone?! Because she stares at people to death?! Dammit!

Having enough, Mordred wears the angriest glare that she could muster and bares her fangs at Atalanta who is still staring. "W-what the hell d-do you want?!" She asks with pure hostility.

At this, the other girl blinks and surprisingly, a crimson color spreads throughout her face. "I-I'm sorry," She says in a rather small yet polite voice. "I was just wondering what you are doing here, Mordred." The little girl continues before looking away in what Mordred could assume as embarrassment.

Not sensing any threat and also Atalanta doesn't seems like the type who would sell her to that evil witch Semiramis, Mordred relaxes her face and in turn scrunches her nose. "What the hell," She says. "Say that in the first place, jeez. You kind of looked scary for a moment there. B-but just to be clear! It's not like I was s-scared or anything!" Is what she says instead of answering the other girl's question. Mainly because she doesn't want to admit that Semiramis scares her.

Atalanta want to comment that she more or less admitted that she got scared by saying Atalanta's staring was scary but she choose not to say it, mainly because Mordred is not exactly someone who should anger.

Henry Jekyll and that idiot Achilles, who thought that it would be a good idea to poke fun of the girl during her first day, are good testaments of how terrifying the little blonde could be. Instead, she returns her eyes to the picture book on her lap.

Seeing that Atalanta is not going to give her a reply, Mordred huffs a breath and stands up from her spot.

"What are you reading?" She asks when she is finally standing beside the sofa the other girl is sitting on. Surprised by this, Atalanta instinctively clutches the book to her chest.

The blush is back to her face upon seeing Mordred's wide green eyes staring at her questioningly. It is already surprising for her when the girl didn't left the room when she didn't replied, and now she is talking to her. Huh, only Achilles attempted to do that at this point because apparently, Atalanta doesn't look approachable or something.

Recovering from her surprise, the girl finally shows Mordred the front cover. "It's the tale of King Arthur." She replied.

At this Mordred visibly lighted up and grins wide. "Oh! Oh! I know that story! Daddy used to read that to me!" She informs before her grins turns into smug. "I was named after Mordred, the son of King Arthur and the rightful heir to the throne. Daddy said he was the best and they lived happily ever after and ruled Britain together."

And then Atalanta blinks and tilted her head to the side. "But," she starts with a frown. "But that's not how the story went. The truth is, Mordred rebelled against King Arthur and the King killed him before dying due to the injuries his son inflicted on him." And the girl tells her the truth her own father tried his best to hide from her.

Mordred stands there for a moment, unblinking and trying to process what the other girl had told her. And when she does, her lower lip wobbles and tears starts to form. "You're lying. That's not what Daddy told me." She says with a quivering voice.

Unable to stop herself, Atalanta pounds the final nail on the coffin. "I am not. Your Daddy lied to you."

And that is all that it takes for hell to let loose and unleash its power onto mankind. With a very loud wail (which definitely defeats her first purpose which is hiding) Mordred let it known that she is definitely not amused by the information that she got. Atalanta realizes her mistake then and jumps out of the sofa to make the other girl stop.

"I'm sorry! Please don't cry!" She says as she moves her hands around, not having the slightest bit idea of how to make the girl stop.

Honestly, this is why she don't have any friends (Achilles is not counted because EWW). Atalanta has been far too honest of a child that even adults stay away from her. It is kind of sad when she thinks about it.

But anyways, Mordred doesn't seem like she's going to stop any minute now. She is crying far too hard for Atalanta's liking and she's afraid that if she doesn't settle down, she's going to start crying as well.

But then in the midst of the sound which leveled that of a Banshee, another sound rises and successfully makes the crying girl stop. It's really funny and Atalanta's a hundred percent sure that Mordred's face is not entirely red from all that crying. Both girl stand there in pure awkwardness until another rumble of the blonde's stomach breaks it and this time a small laugh escapes Atalanta's mouth.

"It's not funny." Mordred says with a pout.

Smiling still, Atalanta utters a small apology before taking Mordred's hand. "I'm sorry for what I've said about your papa. If you'd like, I can share my lunch with you." She says and pulls the little girl toward the small coffee table where an equally small picnic basket sits.

Mordred wipes her nose first with her sleeve and watches Atalanta takes out its contents. Then two questions cross her mind. First, who the hell brings a picnic basket to school? And for such a fancy thing, why does it only have a small apple pie and a small thermos? I don't know about you but Mordred was expecting a whole bunch of meat and burgers and all those delicious stuffs.

Not that she have any problem with apple pie or anything, it's just that that basket is very misleading.

"Please have some." Atalanta offers and Mordred accepts it with her pout back on her face.

"J-just so you know, I-I wasn't really crying. That was dumb of you t-to actually believe that." She says and uncerenimously sits down on the carpeted floor. "A-and for the record you're not a good liar! I know you were lying about that thing with Mordred."

"It's true though. He killed his own father—Please don't cry! I'm just telling the truth because lying is bad!" Atalanta exclaims when Mordred starts tearing up again.

"I'm not crying!" The little girl denies as she cries.

"Please let us just eat. I won't say it again, I promise." Atalanta says with exhaustion as she joins the other on the floor.

Mordred doesn't reply then and proceeds to stuff her face with the pie she's given. Relieved by the other's silence (although she is still sniveling at this point) Atalanta sighs and takes a bite of her piece. Both little girls ate in silence and then Atalanta realizes the situation that she's in. She has only seen these on Anime and books at this point and it was always so far from her reach even then.

Young Atalanta, heart swelling with unspoken happiness, realizes that for the first time, she's not eating her lunch alone.

Her mom Artemis had told of her this. This is something that only friends do apparently, so does that means she finally has a friend?

The idea of having one is so foreign to Atalanta that she doesn't know what to do next. Sure they are eating but weren't they supposed to do other things? Like talk and all that stuffs? But, but, more importantly, are they already friends? What if she is the only one who is thinking that? What if Mordred hates her and is only here because of the food?! What if the next time she approaches her, she will ignore her and even glare at her?! There is so many 'what ifs' running through her mind that she might explode if she thinks even further.

(Mordred on the other hand is completely oblivious to her inner turmoil as she continues to fill her stomach with delicious apple pie.)

Just as she is about to ask the little girl the very important question of all, the door handle makes a small jerking sound before a knock followed.

"Mor-chan, are you in there?" Jeanne's voice drifted through the closed double doors. "Your aunt's here. It's time to go home." The woman announces.

Atalanta's heart plummets just as Mordred stuffs her face with her last slice of pie and stands up to unlock the door.

"There you are." Jeanne exclaims as the door finally opens and reveals the little girl with her mouth full. Besides her, is a pretty lady who Atalanta recognizes as Mordred's aunt dressed in a policewoman uniform and gave her a quick look.

"You're late!" Mordred screams with her mouth full before the woman could say anything. The words were barely audible but the woman merely sighs and says an apology and berates her niece for talking with her mouth full.

Crouching down to her level, Arturia takes a handkerchief out of her pocket and wipes her niece's sticky face. "A friend of yours?" The woman suddenly questions which makes Atalanta's heart beat wildly and brace herself for the worst.

But then, Mordred says a simple yet clear "Yup!" much to the other's surprise.

"I see." Is what the woman merely says before standing up. But the delight is definitely seen on her face, possibly happy that her brute of a niece is not alone and actually has friends of her own.

Atalanta on the other hand is so happy that she is near in tears.

Said tears is not seen by Mordred because she is busy ordering her aunt to carry her. Atalanta takes this moment to wipe them with her sleeves, and while the blonde little girl didn't saw it, Jeanne definitely did and she couldn't help but smile. Happy to see the shiest child in her class finally regained a friend.

Atalanta catches sight of this smile and flushes red, proceeding on giving Jeanne a small glare and cleans up her and Mordred's mess. She is in the midst of putting her thermos into the picnic basket when she hears her name being called out.

Looking up, she sees the girl (being carried by her aunt) waving at her. "The apple pie was delicious! See you tomorrow!" She says with a grin which is coupled by a small smile from the woman carrying her.

The resemblance between the two is so uncanny that if you would say that Arturia is actually Mordred's mother, Atalanta is going to believe you. Entranced by the similar pair of green eyes and blonde hair, coupled by the foreign words "see you tomorrow", all she could do is gape, awkwardly wave back, and watch the two disappear out of the room.

She is still flushed red and her hand stays on air for a couple of moments before a big happy grin breaks into her face. She couldn't care less if Jeanne (who she really doesn't like much in all honesty) sees her or if she looks weird.

What's important is that she finally has a friend and she isn't going to be stuck with Achilles for all eternity.

* * *

 **hewwo, is anyone here? owo (this is a dead meme, I know lol. sorry.)**

 **So, uh, hey? I'm still alive lol. For starters, I apologize if this is barely coherent. It took me months to finish typing this and it was in between my breaks, or whenever I am able to. I was planning on doing a very long Author's Note to explain things but then I hate those sort of things so here are the reasons why I was gone off the face of the Earth;**

 **School**

 **Thesis writing (this shit exhausted me both mentally and physically, know what am sayin'?)**

 **2018's been a real bitch to me and it's been really hard to write anything funny or anything at all.**

 **Obviously there's more to it but I'd rather not bother you with my sob story.**

 **On a different note, I've recently started playing FGO as it's finally available in my country and it's basically what pushed and motivated me to finish this chapter. So yeah lol. I just cleared the London singularity and I want a Mordred so baaaad, help. Okeanos is actually my fave so far but London has my ship so cough, I guess they're both my favorite. haha.**

 **Anyway that would be all and see you next chapter!**


	6. Who's Your Daddy?

" _ **Gilgamesh once told me that I'd be a sucky Mahou Shoujo but jokes on him because I am now an official member of the Mahou Shoujo Association."**_

— _**Arthur Pendragon in a nutshell**_

* * *

 **It is one fine day and Enkidu is ready to annoy the living shit out of Gilgamesh.**

The boy is happily humming under his breath as he skips his way to where the blonde's flat is. He has a lot of tricks up his sleeves and he's determined to make him cry this time, like he how he used to when they were little. He honestly can't wait for his best friend to experience all of them!

"Gil! I've come to play!" he screams the moment he enters the man's unit, slamming the front door as he does so.

Silence then greets him. His previously raised hand falls to his side as he notes that the unit is completely silent. Enkidu tilts his head to the side and wonders where Gilgamesh could be. No, actually why is this place freezing? It is unusual for the man to turn his Airconditioner at full—

Gasp! Could it be that… could it be that…? Gilgamesh is already dead and his killer turned his aircon at full volume to preserve his body?!

That's fucking sick, bro! It's his lucky day!

"Wooo! I always wanted to see a dead body!" Enkidu excitedly exclaims and practically runs to where the blonde's room is.

The walls shake as he slams the bedroom door open, and Enkidu is about to take a step inside, but then he halts.

It is hard to see with every curtain closed, but as his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, Enkidu's joyful expression falls into a completely blank one. He probably stood there for about five minutes, trying to assess the situation, and finally, he takes his phone out and dials a number.

"Hello, Police?" He starts. "I am calling to report a pedophile." Enkidu says as he blankly stared at the sleeping Gilgamesh who is lying on his stomach with a KID lying on his back and unceremoniously drooling all over it.

* * *

"Hahaha, silly Gil! You should have told me earlier!"

"You mongrel," Gilgamesh says while he clutches Enkidu's face with a single hand. "You fucking called the fucking police before I could." He growls and tightens his grip. His eyes are undeniably murderous and if it wasn't for one unwanted guest, he'd definitely paint his walls with Enkidu's blood.

"Gil, you shouldn't curse in front of a child." Enkidu, not fazed by his best friend's anger, simply says cheerfully.

The blonde's eyes glints dangerously then. "You insolent bastard, I am going to murder you in your sleep."

If it wasn't too much work, Gilgamesh would definitely do it.

Being woken up by a cold water dump on your face is one thing, but being woken by a police officer on your front door is another thing.

Gilgamesh often times wonders just how lose Enkidu's screws are. Normal people would have woken him up and ask what the hell is going on. But no, Enkidu just had to call the fucking police and make a huge deal out of a very trivial thing. He couldn't even properly understand what was going on when the police officer, Cu, of all people, handcuffed him and lead him out of his flat.

He literally had to scream that everything is a misunderstanding and he doesn't remember how he managed to convinced that dog, but thank his holy ass he did.

Now that thing is out of the way, Gilgamesh has a bigger issue to solve.

"Hey, Goldie. I wanna watch Chaldea-kun." A tiny voice says followed by a thug on his pajama pants. (That's fucking right; he's still in his fucking pajamas. It's still so early for this.)

Escaping from his grip, Enkidu crouches down to the girl's level and gasp. "That won't do, Mo-chan! You're supposed to call him _'Papa Gil!'_ " the boy exclaims.

Gilgamesh feels a vein pop.

"Nobody's calling anyone _'papa'_." He says before leaning down to grab the little girl by the scruff of her red hoody. "How did you even got in here, you mongrel?"

"H-hey! Put me down! I order you to put me down!" Mordred squirms before flailing her arms around.

"Awww, Gil! She's just like you!"

"Silence!" He snarls at his friend and turns his glare to the little girl who did the same. To the public eyes and Enkidu's, the resemblance is definitely uncanny. "I'm not going to ask you twice, mongrel. How did you get in here?"

Pouting, Mordred finally stops squirming and crosses her arms on her chest. "I snuck in when your cleaning lady came in earlier." she confesses with a pout.

"Cleaning lad—ah, goddamn that woman." Gilgamesh slaps his free hand to his forehead in realization. This apartment building doesn't offer any cleaning services but there's this one woman who swore to disinfect every nook and cranny of every rooms she have access to.

Unfortunately, it includes his, thanks to his own mother who is more than delighted that she could have someone to take care of her precious Gilgamesh when she's not around.

"Whatever. Go back to where you came from. I got no time to babysit someone else's spawn." Is what he says before he throws the kid to Enkidu.

The other catches her just fine. "That's no good, Gil. You shouldn't treat your daughter like that!" Enkidu reprimands and carries the little girl properly. "Let's watch Chaldea-kun and ditch that useless papa of yours, alright? Mo-chan?" he continues and walks away.

Gilgamesh simply clicks his tongue and glares at his friend's retreating form. Enkidu lost his logical reasoning ages ago and he wonders why he even bothered explaining in the first place.

Whatever, he'll think of what to do with that kid after he drinks his coffee. The blonde thinks while he makes his way to his kitchen. If she got in by following Nightingale, then that means her parents live in this building as well. He doubts that this kid would get in without the guards on the lobby noticing.

Unless they were slacking.

Honestly, he didn't fucking paid millions of yens for this kind of lousy service. Gilgamesh is definitely going to write a complaint! Give him his money's worth, dammit!

But wait, why does it feel like he had seen that little girl before?

The blonde frowns as he takes a bottle of water from his fridge. Those big green eyes are so familiar but not at the same time. Was his guess about her being one of his neighbor's spawn true?

If so, why can't people take care of their own children?! Goddammit, such parents shouldn't be allowed to have kids! Such carelessness!

"Hey, hey, Gil! I just found out something amazing!" Enkidu exclaims as he rushes inside the kitchen with the little girl still in his arms. "Apparently, Mo-chan here is Arthuria's! Isn't that shocking?!"

In the flash of the lightning, Gilgamesh has slapped his bottle of water onto the kitchen island and snatches Mordred from Enkidu's grasp.

"Hey, Mordred." He says, remembering the name the little girl gave out earlier before, and grins suspiciously. "Do you want anything from _**Papa Gil?**_ Papa is very rich."

 _Gil sure changes his mind easily._ Enkidu thinks as he watches the scene unfold with a happy smile.

* * *

Ah, she'd done it this time. She'd finally reached the end of her life span and the devil himself is laughing by the gates of hell, waiting for her pathetic soul to finally come to him.

Seriously what had she done in her past life to deserve this?!

Was she some kind of a cold father who didn't acknowledge own his kid?! Was she so cold that people turned away from her?! Was she some kind of a stiff leader?! Why?! Why?! Why is this happening to her?!

Arthuria punches the wall then and thinks how she would explain to Arthur that his child is missing.

Arthur is nice and gentle most of the time but once he finds out she left his precious child alone in the apartment, she is sure as hell that his alter form is going to make an appearance. And that freaking Alter form is not going to think twice in boiling her alive.

"Calm down, Arthuria. She must have not gone far. This apartment building has securities." She says to herself.

But seriously! How can Mordred even disappear in the span of five hours?! She explicitly told that child to not leave the apartment while she goes to work! Why does she never listen?! Where did she got her stubborn streak from?!

"I'm going to take her cartoon privilege once I find her. It's time to discipline that girl." She says through gritted teeth and goes out of their unit.

Arthuria nearly breaks the button of the elevator with how hard and rapidly she pushes it before it opens. Just when she is about to board it, she is then faced with the familiar face of Cu inside the elevator.

"Oh, it's Arthuria! Going back so soon?" He questions with a smile. She on the other hand couldn't bring herself to smile back.

"You! I have a question for you!" She exclaims and grabs the man to her level. "You were patrolling this area earlier, right?! You've been here since eight, right?! Right?! Answer me!"

"W-what's gotten into you?! Stop shaking me!"

"Answer my question, goddammit! This is important!"

"I-I was! I was, alright?! Now stop! You're making me cry!"

"Then, then," Arthuria halts, finally, but her eyes are notably murderous. Like Cu better tell her what she wants to hear if he ever value his life. "Did you see any little girl around? She's this tall, about four years old, blonde hair tied in ponytail with two braids on both sides, green eyes and is most likely in a red hoodie. Did you? Did you?!"

"Okay, okay! Let me think first!" Cu exclaims but Arthuria still keeps her grip on his uniform collar. Dammit! He was only going to eat his lunch with Bazette today! Why is his luck so damn low that he had to be caught up in whatever Arthuria is yapping about?!

For now, let's think about it! Little girl, blonde hair, green eyes? About four years old?! How the hell would he know?! He's not the only one on police patrol—oh… now that she mentions it...

"... I did saw a little girl that matches your description about an hour ago." He says as realization dawns into him.

At this, Arthuria gasp and yanks him even further. "Where?! Tell me where?!"

"You're too close! Your face is too close!" Cu screams and attempts to remove himself from the woman's grip. "And it, she, was with Gilgamesh! I saw that little girl with Gilgamesh!"

At last, Arthuria finally let go.

The woman takes a couple of steps back until her back finally hits the now closed elevator doors. "G-Gilgamesh? You said s-she was with Gilgamesh?" She questions, eyes growing wide with disbelief.

"Y-yeah... Enkidu reported a pedophile earlier and I was sent to check on it. Turned out it was just a misunderstanding and Enkidu told me it was Gilgamesh's kid on my way out..." He explains while rubbing his neck which got sore from how hard Arthuria was pulling on his collar earlier. "O-oi, are you alright? You're shaking." Cu questions when the woman simply stood there, eyes covered by her fringes.

"His kid, you say?" Arthuria murmurs under her breath before a dark aura starts to emit from behind her. Cu feels the hair on the back of his neck stands as the atmosphere around them changes and when the woman finally looks up, the man takes a step back when a pair of golden eyes looks at him with pure anger. "... His kid?"

With a pop, the man watches as that signature piece of hair she has dislocates.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!"

"HER AHOGE FELL OFF!"

* * *

No, Gilgamesh is not enjoying this. He's definitely not enjoying this, not the slightest bit! Nuh-uh!

"Papa Goldie! Papa Goldie! Can I have that bike? Can I? Can I?" the little girl in his arms exclaims and tugs on the collar of his shirt.

Smirking, Gilgamesh haughtily flips his hair. "Well, if you want it that much I have no other choice but to give it to you then." he says followed by a laugh. He snaps his finger to get the attention of the salesman and five minutes later, they goes out of the store and adds the bike to the shit ton of stuffs they bought earlier.

"You're really enjoying this, ain't cha, Gil?" Enkidu comments cheerfully which makes the blonde's ears turn red.

"No, I don't!" Gilgamesh screams at his friend defensively.

Grinning still, Enkidu slams his hand on the blonde's back repeatedly. "It's that it isn't? That baby-fever thing! And look! You're even carrying her and letting her call you 'papa'. You secretly want one, don't you?" he says which irks Gilgamesh more.

"You mongrel, stop saying some senseless things!" he exclaims before letting Mordred down. "Fine! Look, I've put her down! Are you happy now?"

"Ah! She ran away." Are all Enkidu says as he watches the little girl skips away.

"Mongrel!" is what simply leaves the blonde's mouth as they ran after the little girl. The man manages to catch her and carries the squirming child. "What were you thinking running off like that?!" he reprimands with series of veins popping on his forehead.

"But there's cotton candy! Goldie, I want one!" Mordred exclaims while she tries to get out of the man's grasp.

Then again, Gilgamesh feels another vein pop. He follows where the little girl is pointing and sure enough, a cotton candy stand sits there and being swarmed by children and parents. Gil notes how most of them look like they're dead inside and wonders how Enkidu would even think he's having fun.

 _There's no way he's having fun._ The man thinks as he carries the child to where the cotton candy stand is.

 _Who would even have fun doing this?_ He thinks while he pays for the candy and hands it out to Mordred's waiting hands.

 _That's right, only an idiot would find satisfaction while doing this._ Gilgamesh believes while he watches Mordred eat the candy with a smile on his face.

"Ufufu, you look happy for once, Gil. What a nice sight." Enkidu snickers with his phone camera facing the blonde and the other tiny blonde in his arms. He hears the resounding click of the camera and Gilgamesh's murderous instinct is at peak. He grabs Enkidu's face with one hand and squeezes hard. "Ow, ow, ow. That hurts Gil. I was just taking a picture to send to your Mother."

"Do you have a death wish, you mongrel?" the blonde says with his eyes flashing dangerously.

"No, I don't have… probably." Enkidu replies with his smile still plastered on. "Ah, but your mom has been ecstatic with the pictures! We've been chatting for a while and she's kind of sulking because you didn't tell her about your secret love child."

And that's finally the last straw.

Gilgamesh wordlessly puts Mordred down before he effortlessly carries Enkidu above his head and makes a motion of throwing him down the escalator near them. "Say your last prayers, you insolent bastard." He coldly says to the still uncaring and smiling Enkidu.

But before Gilgamesh could throw his best friend to where he belongs, a dark aura from the horizon rapidly rushes toward him.

He doesn't know what hit him (it's a solid right fist, actually) but next thing he knows there's a pain in his gut and he's floating into the midair. Gilgamesh is thrown a total of ten feet and literally ask himself what the fuck did just happen?

(Enkidu on the other hand landed perfectly fine and jogs to Mordred who screamed "Demon Lady!" at Gilgamesh's attacker.)

"GIL. GA. MESH." A voice he knows so well growls which is coupled by the darkest murderous aura Gil has ever felt. Propping his elbow to the ground, he finally sees the face of his perpetrator and freezes.

Gone are the greenest eyes he loves so much and is replaced by a golden color glowing like a demonic cat eyes in the dark.

Also gone is her blonde hair, replaced by platinum ones which is the exact opposite of the dark cloud looming over her.

This form…

 _Dokin._

 _And his heart skips a beat._

" _Ah, I'm about to die."_ the blonde man says with an overjoyed expression plastered on his face.

Enkidu stands by the sideline and buries Mordred's face into his neck to keep her from seeing how Arthuria is slaughtering Gilgamesh with no remorse whatsoever.

"Ara? What is this?" A woman stands by him and watches the scene unfold. "What a young couple! I remember when my husband and I used to fight in public as well. Sure brought back some memories!" She says and giggles while Arthuria uppercuts Gilgamesh out of the Earth's stratosphere.

"Fighting makes love stronger, doesn't it madam?" Enkidu replies to which the woman agrees and together, they laugh joyfully.

* * *

 **Man, I want a Caster Gil so bad. (I've given up my dream of having an Archer Gil because obviously, it's not gonna happen lol.) (ˉ** **﹃** **ˉ) but I want Karna too. Smh. (ˉ** **﹃** **ˉ)**

 **Anyways, have Papa!Caster!Archer!Whicheveryouprefer!Gilgamesh instead.**


	7. Sincerely

_**"Words don't always tell the whole story. Sometimes they are simply there; building up rapidly and making me miss you."**_

— _**Sincerely by TRUE**_

* * *

 **Once upon a time, in a building occupied by many eccentrics, lives a man.**

This man lives a simple life.

He'd wake up at eight, brush his teeth, make coffee, watch the morning news, shower and go out whenever he needs to. He'd take out the trash during its allocated time and maybe try to greet his neighbors as well.

Why _try_? Well, because despite of his life of simplicity, he looks like the type that will most likely murder you in your sleep. Basically the reason why most of his neighbors run as far as they could at the sight of him and talk shit behind his back.

To his defense, it's not like he choose to have that huge-ass claw mark on his face. His previous job required him to go to not so safe places and it payed great.

By the time his contract is over, he's already littered with scars and scar removal surgeries costs a ton which is why he simply let his body look as is. He has better things to throw his money in, anyways.

Besides, he's more than happy with the people who sees pass his scars. Even if they're a humongous Greek ( _Macedonian_ , as he insists) man, a conglomerate CEO who loves to overwork himself, that CEO's forever cheerful friend, a way too serious female officer, and an Egyptian man who loves his wife way too much. As mentioned before, he don't have that much of a preference, especially with people who choose to be his friends.

This man who could be considered an eccentric himself, just like to live his life as simple and peaceful as it could get.

* * *

But if he were to be honest with himself, he wish he had some extreme hobbies which can take his mind away.

Especially on this time of the year: **June 26.**

Placing a lightened cigar in his mouth, the man inhaled deeply before exhaling, watching as the smoke rapidly rises up to his ceiling and disperses. He had lost count on how many he had consumed but judging by the time on his wall clock, he know he had consumed more than he should.

His whole apartment is dark, with the only light source coming from the crack of his curtains. He just couldn't bring himself to do his daily routine today so he just let things the way it was before he fell asleep last night.

The atmosphere during this time has always been pretty heavy.

He wishes he could just sleep it away, maybe drink his heart out, but the promise he made six years ago is keeping him from doing so. So, as much as how he wants to simply turn everything off, he just couldn't.

With a grunt, he finishes his cigar, grimacing at how full his astray is and finally stands up.

As much as wasting away the whole day sounds ideal, he has something to tend to. So, mustering all of his energy the man finally makes his way to the bathroom. It took him less than fifteen minutes to shower and five minutes to change his clothes.

He doesn't give the mess on his table a second glance as he makes his way to the kitchen. A hot cup of coffee sounds tempting but as always, brewing one sounds so tedious. Instead, he opts for the single box of orange juice Enkidu cheerfully handed him the other day for some reason. Whatever it was, he's kind of grateful because it saved him some time.

As he finishes up his orange juice, his eyes catches sight of the other item in his refrigerator.

He feels his heart squeeze painfully but the man still reaches out and takes it.

It is not anything special. In fact, it is merely a small box of a single slice of strawberry shortcake he bought from the bakery across the streets. It's nothing out of ordinary, which is why he shouldn't feel like this. That is what he tells himself anyway despite the slight tremble in his hand.

With a deep sigh, an attempt to calm himself, he finally closes his refrigerator and walks toward his door with the box in hand.

He is kind of glad that he sees none of his neighbor when he comes out of his front door. As much as how he loves to greet them (and in turn receive screams) he is not in the mood to socialize with anyone.

Really, if this day could pass without any sort of human interactions, that would be great. The man thinks so and makes his way to the emergency stairs leading to the rooftop of the building.

If there's any place he knows he can be alone without the dark aura in his room eating him away, it's the rooftop.

He had done this for the past six years and for the most part he is right.

Nobody really likes going up there anyways, not when every lounge area and coffee shops are literally a street away. There's also an unspoken rule within the tenants that only the weird ones comes to the rooftop.

That includes him.

When he finally reaches his destination, he nearly takes a small step back with the sight of white blankets left to dry and occupying almost all the spaces the rooftop has to offer. He is mildly confused of who is crazy enough to own so many blankets until he remembers there is another weirdo around who people are too afraid to approach who isn't him.

Sure enough, she makes an appearance three seconds later, appearing in between the damp blankets, with a large empty basket in hand.

He visibly flinches when her crimson eyes meets his.

It is still as emotionless as ever and he is nearly sweating by the ways she seems to scrutinize him. At the back of his head he wonders if he smells of cigar because that would mean the end for him. He could already see her disinfecting him to death.

"Y-yo, how's it going?" He nervously greets and raises his free hand.

The woman doesn't say anything. Her eyes merely falls to the small cake box on his other hand before she meets his eyes again. The action itself makes him cringe inwardly and hope that she doesn't notice the pack of cigar he had hidden inside his leather jacket.

To his luck, she didn't.

Instead, the woman approaches him with quiet steps while pulling an item out of her pocket. (How she manages to with the basket in her hand is pretty impressive.)

"Here," she says and places a small bottle of what appears to be hand sanitizer in his hand. "Always disinfect before eating or after touching anything that might have some sort of bacteria. Take care of yourself at all cost."

"Uh, thanks, Ms. Nightingale..." The man replies and eyes the small bottle in his hand. "I guess."

The woman doesn't reply then. She simply walks by pass him and starts walking down the stairs. Three steps down, though, she stops. She looks behind her shoulder and gives him the coldest and deadliest look he has ever seen. "Also, make sure to not let the scent of your cigarette on my blankets, understood? Or else..." She trails off which is coupled by the enlargement of her eyes and shrinking of her pupils, successfully making a shiver run through his spine.

Whatever she has in store for him, he definitely don't want to know.

He merely watches her continue her trek down the stairs. It is when she's finally out of sight that he breathes out a sigh of relief and makes his way into the see of white blankets. He'd been here countless times already that finding the sole bench is a no brainer.

The man wastes no time in flopping himself on the metal bench, placing the cake beside him as he does so, and let out a groan signalling how tired he actually is and relief to be in a place out of his suddenly cramped unit.

This is better. He thinks.

The man could stay here, as always, until nighttime and hope to be fine by then.

He hopes that the monsters are gone by then.

The place is quiet. No one to disturb him, no memories to eat him away and pull him back in the dark abyss that always seems to appear during this day and month. This is his only sanctuary and he hope it stays that way. The man thinks and pulls his cigar out of his pocket.

Just as he thought so, he hears the sound of footsteps running around.

He is midway in putting a cigar in his mouth when he looks up.

The man sees no one. Just the blankets swaying in the wind and the occasional bird chirping on top of the wired fence. He tilts his head and listens intently, just to make sure he wasn't hearing things. It is quiet for a couple of seconds until he hears it again.

It is definitely the sound of shoes rapidly hitting the ground and when he sees a shadow running behind the blanket closest to him, he realizes that he isn't as alone as he thought he was.

He watches the shadow appear and disappear before concluding that whoever it could be, it's definitely a child. Or someone small enough to pass as a child anyway. They seems to be playing some sort of hide and seek, and in amusement the man finally places his cigar in his mouth.

He is contemplating whether to call them out or not. His past experience with children hasn't been great, to say the least. They always run away whenever they see his face and he doubts this one could be different. Alas, in the end he simply choose to observe and wait for their reaction once they see him.

The child continues to run around without any direction.

He have no idea what kind of game they're playing but it is kind of amusing to watch them frolic without any signs of caring. Their silhouette transitions from running to jumping and into some sort of ninja-like running, until, after a minute or so, they finally stop right directly in front of him.

He still couldn't see them yet thanks to the blankets positioned side by side but he do see the pair or children's Converse peeking from the end of the white cotton.

The man still doesn't know what the kid is playing at but he waits patiently, raises and eyebrow in curiosity, and finally, when a huge gush of wind comes by, he finally sees them.

The first thing he notices are the red track suit she's wearing. They stand out from the see of whites behind her. Next is the cartoon lion printed on the white shirt she wore underneath the tracksuit jacket she didn't bother to zip up, and lastly, he sees a set of familiar green eyes on a somewhat familiar face.

It is eerie, he thinks, just how much you can connect the dots upon seeing a person's face.

" _Ah_ ," he thinks. _"I can do a wild guess who this kid is."_

Even still, he is expecting for her to run away upon seeing him. After all, his sunglasses, claw marks on the face, leather pants, boots, and jacket all screams trouble from a normal person's point of view. So imagine his shock when she simply stood there and stares at him with a slight frown on her face.

When people say it's uncomfortable to have a stare off in silence in the presence of another adult, they clearly had never been to a stare off with a child.

He is honestly getting a little uneasy with just how much she is scrutinizing him. It's almost as if like she's staring straight into his very soul.

Alas, just as he is about to break the silence that they're in, the little kid finally speaks.

"Old man," she starts in a very rude way. "What are you eating?" The little girl questioned innocently, pertaining to the piece of cigarette in his mouth.

Oh shit.

Finally realizing it, he hastily removed the stick and puts it back to its box. "It's nothing." he dismissed and still a little shock that this little kid is not running away in fear. "Anyway, what are you doing here? Where's your mom?" He decides to pretend he doesn't know who this kid is.

"Don't have one." She replies and crosses her arms on the back of her head nonchalantly. "And it wasn't nothing! I saw you eat that weird chalk thing!" The child exclaims, obviously not buying his bullshit.

At this, the man nearly laughs. No, he actually laughs.

"You got me." He says with a grin. "But I'm still not going to tell you." He adds, making the child pout even further.

"Fine. I wasn't interested anyways." She says before turning around and running back into the sea of blankets. He would like to think that she left then, but the sound of footsteps running around states otherwise. She clearly is not leaving anytime soon and he is kind of curious what else she's up to.

Another minute passes by with her doing nothing but running to and fro.

It's still amusing as ever and he finally chooses to relax in his seat. He rest his back on the benches' back rest and takes out his pack of cigarette. It is when he is in the process of taking a stick out that he realizes what this kid is on.

He catches sight of her from his peripheral vision and she is intently watching him and what exactly is he going to do with the white stick in his hand.

Chuckling, the man puts the cigar in his mouth and turns his head to where she has chosen to wrap the hem of one of the blankets on her head as an attempt to hide. "I can see you, you know?" He comments.

The little girl in turn pouts and leaves her hiding spot. Choosing to directly run toward him and stare at his cigar curiously. "What's that?" She questions and points her tiny finger on it.

Raising an eyebrow, he gives her a look. "It's called none of your business." he says making her pout once more. "Seriously kid, why are you talking to me? Don't you find me scary? Didn't your parent taught you not to talk to strangers?" He finally questions.

It's not like he is questioning that woman's parenting skills (okay, maybe he is) but this child is too nonchalant for her own good. She's like every kidnappers wet dream.

She appears to be thinking about it for a couple of seconds before shrugging. "She did. But I can talk to whoever I like." The little girl replies with a shrug.

Oh, dear. Needless to say he is kind of dumbfounded. No wonder that woman looked extra stressed out these past months.

"And besides," she starts. "If I tell you my name, you won't be a stranger anymore, right?" The little girl continues with a tilt of her head before she places her hands on her hips and puffs her chest haughtily. "My name is Mordred! King of Trifas! Nice to meet you, old man!" She introduces herself with a grin and that's when he finally loses it.

The man guffaws and nearly swallowed his cigar whole. He thinks how strange it is.

Normally it would be the other way around. The adult is supposedly the one who introduces themselves first. But this? This kid is definitely a strange case.

"You're an oddball, ain'tcha?" He comments before ruffling her hair, much to her dismay. "Nice to meet you, Mordred. Just call me Sisigou. Sisigou Kairi." he grins at her evident frown.

"Shishigou? Kwairi? What a strange name." Is what she simply says. It is obvious that she is kind of having a little problem pronouncing Japanese names but he can't really blame her.

"Thanks, I really like my name." He replies. Something that is completely ignored when she runs to his side and climbs the bench so that she is sitting beside him.

"I like my name too! My Daddy gave it to me therefore I love it!" She exclaims before her eyes falls down to the box of cake sitting in between them. "What's this?" Mordred questions curiously.

"Oh," and the memory of why he came to the rooftop comes rushing in. "That's... That's nothing. You can eat it if you want." He murmurs and finally takes his lighter out of his pocket and lights his cigarette.

As much as how he doesn't want this kid to see him smoke, he really, really need something that can relax him and his mind.

He can see her watching him curiously and he's prepared for the incoming set of questions. True enough, they came like waterfalls. "Why is your chalk burning? Also, what's inside this?" She asks and proceeds to shake the box, eliciting a cringe from Sisigou in the process.

"There's cake inside but I guess you can't call it that anymore." he comments while imagining the state of the pastry inside it. "And this is not a chalk. This is called a cigarette."

"Ohhh, can I have a taste?" She ask after she has fully opened the container. Sure enough the cake is disfigured on all levels that it doesn't resemble a cake anymore.

But she doesn't look like she cares with how she grabs a fistful of it and shoves it right into her mouth.

At her question, the man grunts. "Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Mordred questions in mouth full.

"Because only adults are allowed to taste this." he replies before stopping himself and adding: "Actually even if you become an adult, you shouldn't taste it. It's bad for you."

"If it's bad for you then why do you still do it?" Mordred in turn retorts.

Sisigou is about to reply until he realizes something that makes him freeze.

This conversation, this setting, everything about this is so damn familiar. Swallowing thickly, he shakily lifts his hand and inhales the toxic fume from his cigarette.

 _'Not it's not.'_ he tells himself. _'Nothing about this is familiar at all.'_

Sisigou shakes his head to clear it from unwanted memories but when he turns his head to where Mordred is sitting, what he sees is not a little girl. Instead, a boy is in her place, looking at him with big curious eyes and face full of icing. And that imagery hit him harder than he should. He feels a pang in his chest and when he feels his eyes began to water, the man quickly looks away.

 _'It's not him...'_ he convinces himself. _'Get yourself together, Kairi.'_

"Shishigou?" Mordred tilts her head to the side and frowns when the man looked away and refused to answer her question. "Hey, Shishigou! Are you okay?"

Wiping the tears in his eyes, the man takes a deep breath and muster all of his strength and faces the little girl again. He is kind of glad that he's wearing his sunglasses and kind of embarrassed because he nearly had a breakdown in front of a child. "I'm fine." he lies and forces a smile on his face.

He is now wondering if talking to this kid while he is in this state is a good idea. Maybe he should've left when he had the chance earlier. He should've realized sooner that talking to a kid during this time of the year is very bad idea.

Not noticing his internal dilemma, Mordred frowns and looks down on the box of half eaten cake on her lap. "Could it be you actually don't want me to eat the cake?" She questions.

Taken aback, Sisigou gives the little girl a flabbergasted look. "What makes you think so?"

"Because you're crying! Why would you cry if it wasn't because of me eating the cake?"

Oh, shit.

Shaking his head, the man forces a laugh and ruffles the girl's hair. "It's fine. I didn't bought that for myself anyway."

Mordred then looks at him with pure horror, like she can't believe whatever it is that he had done. "What?" He asks.

"If the cake wasn't for you, for who was it then?" She exclaims while still wearing that horrified look on her face.

Oh, now he'd done it. He was avoiding that question and now it's thrown right into his face. He really is an idiot, isn't he?

Wearing a small weary smile, he finishes his cigarette and looks up to the sky, hoping that by doing so he can actually stop the tears from falling. "That cake... It was..." Can he say it? He ask himself and swallows thickly. "It's for my son." he finally admits which elicited a horrified gasp from the little girl.

"Then why did you give it to me? You're horrible, old man!" Is what Mordred says as she places the half eaten cake in between them again. "You're mean you know that?"

All Sisigou could do is to chuckle because what else could he say to that? She is right. He bought that cake for his son and he should give it to him. Not to some kid who he barely even knows. But what can he do? Even if he do give it to him... He can't... He just can't...

He tried countless of times to do so but he just couldn't bring himself.

What is the point anyway? He's never going to be able to eat it. Not anymore.

"Ah, I committed a grave sin..." Mordred dramatically clutches her chest. "I can never become a King unless I do something!" The little girl then proceed to exclaim before jumping down from her seat and stands in front of the man.

"Old man! Listen to me, okay?" She says and points her sticky index finger to him. "I want you to buy another cake, put it in a box and give it your son! You got that?" the little girl continues, determination burning in her eyes.

"But, kid, I—"

"No buts!" Mordred exclaims and stomps her feet to the ground. "You know what my Daddy always tells me? He said that if you want to buy something for someone, you should give it to them. Why? Because it's definitely going to make them super, super, super happy! If your son finds out that you gave me his cake, he's going to be really sad. Do you want that?" The way she worded her message is childish on all sort of levels. It even came out gibberish along the middle.

But maybe that's why it hit him so hard.

The way she worded it, the innocence in her eyes, the sincerity of it all, the way he knows she's not going to understand why he can't give it to his son, everything about it, overwhelms him that he couldn't even stop the single tear that escapes his eyes.

Before Mordred could react about him crying again, Sisigou reaches out and pats her on the head. "You're a good kid, do you know that?" he comments. "I'm sure your father is very proud of you."

The comment makes her blush and in turn she clutches the hem of her T-shirt and looks away. "O-of course he is! I'm the best!" She says despite of her embarrassed state.

Chuckling a little, Sisigou smiles fondly. "You really love him, don't you?"

Mordred is already as red as her track suit at this point but even still she beams and nods firmly. "Yup! Even though he lied to me just a while ago, I still love him and I forgive him! Because he's still my Dad." She states. "And Shishigou, this is only a guess but did you and your son fought? Is that why you wouldn't give him the cake?" the little girl innocently questions.

But before he could response, she cuts him off. "Even if that's the case you should still give him the cake because..." She trails off.

"... I'm sure it'll make him smile." With a grin, Mordred tells him the words that really made the tears pool on the corner of his eyes and fall down to his cheeks.

Of course he will... He knows that. He knows that most.

It was the words he's been denying for the past six years because he believed it was pointless. That why should he even bother? His son is never going to be back.

That all there was nothing else left for him to do.

He hasn't realized how hard he has been crying until he feels a small hand pat him on the head coupled by a small voice telling that everything is going to be alright. When he looks up, he meets Mordred's big green eyes and the child gives him a toothy grin. "Daddy always do this to me when I cry so that I would feel better." She explains and amidst his saddened and mourning state, Sisigou let out a chuckle and laughs at the strangeness of it all.

That afternoon, Mordred stayed with him and showed him all sort of tricks she learned at school, told him about her Kingdom called Trifas and just how of an amazing person her father is. And by the time she had to leave because _"that old lady is coming back and I'm going to be in trouble if she finds out I left the apartment again!"_ he was feeling way better than he did when he woke up that day.

It is strange for a kid to cheer him up on his darkest days, but she did. And maybe, when he finally accepts the reality of it all, he can, he hopes, he can finally visits his grave.

Until then, the man who lives a simple life will now start to mend his wounds until he can face his son once more.

* * *

 **happy father's day!**

 **or at least that's what I would've said if only Google DOCS DIDN'T DELETED THE ORIGINAL! lame ass sonovabitc—**

 **Anyways, sorrymasen for not uploading for months.**

 **My explanation is written on my bio because I don't wanna do a very long author's note. Lol**

 **Next chapter features papa arthur. I'll make it as wholesome as I can and maybe put a little clue to why he entrusted mordred to arthuria. Idk. We'll see.**

 **Byeeee**

 **Also I changed the title!**


End file.
